Remy LeBeau
Remy LeBeau (also known as Gambit) is a former member of the Thieves Guild and a current member of the X-Men. Early Life Remy LeBeau was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on April 8, 1983 to Juliet Carlson and James LeBeau, who were members of the Thieves Guild. As a child he was raised by his father until about the age of ten, who taught him all about thieving and conning. After his father left in 1993, he was then raised by his uncle Jean-Luc LeBeau and aunt Kelly Lee-Lebeau, who were also members of the Thieves Guild and continued to teach him about thieving and conning. At age twelve, Remy met and befriended a young girl named Belladonna. Years later, as part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassins Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna, who was the granddaughter of the head of the Assassins Guild. After the wedding, Bella Donna's brother Julian challenged Remy to a duel, one which Remy won. However, he was then exiled from the Thieves Guild and forced to abandon Bella Donna becoming a gambler and street hustler in New Orleans. Eventually, Remy was approached by the leader of the Brotherhood, Magneto, who had heard of his reputation as a highly skilled thief, in hopes of his help. Remy worked for Magneto on a few different occasions, stealing weapons, government building blueprints and parts to top-secret technology, but never became an "official" member. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Remy LeBeau is a level 4 Mutant. Powers Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. Enhanced Agility: Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. *''Static Interference: Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. '''Hypnotic Charm': Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. Abilities Expert Marksman: Remy is skilled at throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. Master Combatant: Gambit is a very profound fighter often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in martial arts Savate, French kickboxing, and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. Nick Fury even referred to Gambit as "One of the best hand to hand fighters I've ever seen". Skilled Thief: Gambit is skilled at sneakily stealing things. Skilled Con-Man: Gambit is a very convincing liar. Bilingual: Remy is fluent in English and Cajun French. Paraphernalia Weapons Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often uses a telescoping bo-staff. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Remy Lebeau/Relationships *''Family'': Remy Lebeau/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Rogue *Brooke Colbert Friends ---- *Rogue *Emma Frost *James Logan Friends Notes *Is a fan of the NFL football team, The New Orleans Saints. Links *Remy LeBeau/Gallery *Remy LeBeau/Quotes References (1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester County, NY 10461) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Human Category:Thieves Guild Members Category:LeBeau Family